dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3 (DBPR)
[https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Promising_Road_(DBPR) Dragon Ball PR]'' Episode 3: The World Tournament Returns!'' Episode Information Release Date January 11, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), 30th World Tournament Saga (Episodes 3-12) Date December 5, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) The episode starts 5 days after episode 2. Tien and Chiaotzu are training a group of students at their new dojo in the middle of a forest, teaching them the Tien-Shin style of martial arts. Tien then gets a phone call from Yamcha that the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament is being held in just under a week. The scene then switches to Yamcha, Krillin, and Ox-King watching the preview trailer from the TV at the Kame House. Tien and Chiaotzu finish their lesson and they meet up with Yamcha and Krillin in a desert to train for the event. Yamcha is not participating in the tournament, but agrees to help the other 3 prepare for their fights. The scene then switches to Vegeta and Trunks training inside the gravity room at the Capsule Corporation HQ as Super Saiyans, sparring together in 200x gravity. "Rgh...gh...we have been training for two hours straight! Can we please take a break now?!" Trunks desperately asked, barely dodging all of his father's attacks. "Tch... fine. I guess you've worked hard enough. You're getting strong, son. You deserve a rest." Vegeta was showing an unusual soft side to Trunks, who was clearly his favorite child. Trunks went to go turn the gravity back to 1x when he saw the little TV in the room showing the preview trailer for the 30th World Tournament. "Oh hey, look! How about we go sign up for it, dad? It's in 5 days, maybe we can finally use our training in a good way!" He said, reverting back to his base form as he and Vegeta walked out of the chamber with towels on their shoulder. "Heh, not a bad idea." Vegeta said, shortly being interrupted by Bulma. "Really? I swear, you two never even think about showering before you walk into the living room after training! Ugh.. the stench!" Bulma said, with Bulla making a disgusted face at them. "Jeez, sorry. We were just going to go sign up for the World Tournament which is in a few days!" Trunks replied. "Ugh..look. I'll sign you guys both up for the adult division online. But can you please go clean yourselves up? You're gonna make the entire building smell like...like Saiyan!" Bulma replied. Trunks then walked into the bathroom with a fresh pair of clothes to take a shower, as Vegeta went into the fridge to grab a quick snack. The scene then switches to Gohan and Videl watching Jodenku and Pan training near the garden's of the Son Gohan residence in Satan City. They are fighting only on the ground and only using melee to avoid attracting any attention from the local citizens. Gohan is impressed by Pan's technique even though Jodenku is still stronger than her, but Jodenku shows no technique at all, fighting like a berserker. The fight lasts a few minutes, with it ending with Hercule suddenly slamming a table between them. "OW!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Jodenku angrily asked him, with Pan also showing confused anger. '' ''"What? I didn't want you guys to miss the eating competition on TV!" Hercule asked, trying to look innocent. "..So you slammed a table against our heads while we were sparring? Hah, fine. Lets go see this amazing eating competition that made Hercule Satan slam a table against two kids heads!" Pan sarcastically replied. The episode continued with more training scenes among the Z-Fighters, such as Goku and Goten at 439 East District, Androids 17 and 18 sparring while Krillin and Marron watched in their seats, Tien and Chiaotzu sparring at their dojo with their students watching in amazement. There was also a filler scene of Majin Buu buying hundreds of powdered donuts in West City, carrying a 20 foot tall stack of donuts. The episode ultimately ended with Goku interrupting the eating competition by entering last minute, immediately winning the 100,000 Zeni in just a few seconds. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 4: The Junior Division Begins!